Demon Hunters
The Demon Hunters are a group of humans based in the Dreadlands, dedicated to hunting demons. Lore Demon Hunters are relentless vigilantes who execute their infernal targets with an arsenal of ranged weapons at their full disposal. They crouch and take aim far from danger, relying on bows and crossbows, deadly traps, and projectiles to swiftly bring an end to the creatures that haunt their world. With sweeping blasts of shot, wide salvos of arrows and timed explosives at their disposal, Demon Hunters excel at devastating groups of foes who cluster together. Hunters’ pinpoint accuracy also allows them to deal with stronger monsters at a distance: they can snipe at key targets or fall back while snapping off kill shots at advancing foes. However, Demon Hunters’ focus on ranged combat and limited melee-weapons training leave them in danger when they’re cornered or surrounded. Evasive skills like defensive rolls and jumps, as well as targeted attacks that hamstring and slow enemies, are as crucial to survival as any arrow or bolt in a hunter’s quiver. In the year 1270, the Demon Hunters were just starting to form.2018-11-03, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Q&A Liveblog. Blizzard Watch, accessed on 2018-11-09 Sworn to the destruction of the creatures of the Burning Hells, the Demon Hunters are few in number—only in the hundreds''The Writings of Abd al-Hazir: The Demon Hunters'' and do not owe their allegiance to any one king or country. Rather, Demon Hunters are those who have lost their homes and loved ones to demonspawn. When their homes are burned down and their families butchered by demons, most newly scarred refugees give up on living – but a few bury their dead, band together, and swear vengeance. It was from one such act that the creed of the Demon Hunters was created.Diablo III, Danetta's Spite Most Demon Hunters are recruited into the order as children.2018-11-17, BlizzCon 2018 Diablo Immortal World and Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-11-20 There is something in all Demon Hunters that gives them the strength to resist the demonic corruption that would drive lesser men to madness. They hone this power, for their resistance to this taint enables them to use the demons' power as a weapon. Yet they dare not dream of victory, or, even less likely, peace. They cannot hope to return to their former lives, and are perpetually at war within themselves, striving to balance their hatred for demons with the need of discipline. But still, they hunt, hoping that if they can save even but one life from the forces of Hell, the world will be better for it. Haunted by their pasts and fueled by vengeance in the present, they can do nothing else.Classes: Demon Hunter, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2013-07-03 Demon Hunters are feared by some of the same people they aim to save. Some say that Demon Hunters are no better than the demons they hunt, that they bring death and destruction with them. And indeed, sometimes, a Demon Hunter loses their ability to control their fear or hatred, and consequently lose themselves to their violent impulses.Hatred and Discipline Criminals among the Demon Hunters are given three days worth of food and water and banished.Diablo III, Kormac Dialogue Many Demon Hunters' eyes glow with hellfire, due to peering into demons and seeing vengeance. The Demon Hunter order is currently based in the Dreadlands. This is so they can live and train without the interference of any nation that would worry over having such a group camped within its borders. Additionally, the abundance of demons and other foul creatures in the area gives recruits plenty of opportunities to hone their skills.Book of Cain At any given point in time, over half of the Demon Hunters are operating outside the Dreadlands, hunting down hellspawn wherever they may be found in Sanctuary. Few traditions exist within the order, as every Demon Hunter must walk their own path. However, a master can still train an apprentice Demon Hunter, and may even pass on their armor to their apprentice—an honor that few apprentices would refuse.Heroes of the Storm, Valla Master Skin Lore The Demon Hunter order is led by the Order-masters; only those who fully temper their hatred with discipline earn the right to bear their sigil.Heroes of the Storm, Demon Hunter Warbanner Trainee Demon Hunters are referred to as neophytes.Heroes of the Storm, Valla Ordermaster Lore Tactics and Capabilities Demon Hunters train to hold back the darkness with unconventional combinations of weaponry and fighting styles that only they can employ. They are masters of the hand crossbow – quick-reloading, fast-firing ranged weapons that they use to turn demons into their temporary quivers. Demon Hunters are so adept in the hand crossbow’s use that they can dual wield them. Other elements of their arsenal include longbows, grenades, and hand-thrown weapons. When hunting packs of demons, Demon Hunters rely on traps to deal with their foes. Demon Hunters can also wield apocryphal magics, to sneak through the shadows and deal with their prey, or escape their foes' notice. Fledgling Demon Hunters wear light, flexible leather to guard their wrists and throat, and hoods to hide their faces and blend in with shadows. As they grow in skill, they may don more protective armor, that also allows them to store more of the gear on which they rely to hunt their foes. Demon Hunters can also wear armor worn by demons, and can even wear demons' flesh in an effort to sow chaos and death among their foes.Diablo III, Marauder's Carapace Fear is one of the greatest weapons in a Demon Hunter's arsenal, and whenever possible, they use this to make their foes break ranks so they can be picked off.Diablo III, Marauder's Spines In-game Diablo Immortal The Demon Hunter is a playable class in Diablo Immortal. Diablo III The Demon Hunter is a playable class in Diablo III. Other Demon Hunters are a class that also exist in Blizzard's Warcraft series. The class also makes an appearance in Heroes of the Storm, as represented by Valla. A Demon Hunter skin is available for Sombra in Overwatch as a reward for attending or purchasing a virtual ticket for BlizzCon 2018.2018-09-12, BlizzCon 2018 Virtual Ticket: Sombra Demon Hunter Legendary Skin. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2018-09-14 Known Demon Hunters *Ordermaster Valla (former leader of the Demon Hunters) *Aidan Longcollar *Aoron Gunes *Augustine *Bayne *Bytor *Celsa *Cie Wyrtam *Danetta *Darnal *Delios *Esche Maithe *Greyscarr *Gunes *Josen *Kairo Nontooth *Karlei *Kee Morse *Kovan the Merciless *Kunai *Lidra (formerly?) *Marteks *Mynton *Natalya (formely an Assassin) *Oliver Manyhair *Tully Yates *Tyla Shrikewing *Val Amark *Yang *Zatheria *Zoey First-Blood References de:Dämonenjägerin ru:Охотник на демонов Demon Hunters